projaked_2k14_universe_modefandomcom-20200214-history
AJ Styles
AJ Styles is a professional wrestler, currently signed to the RAW brand in ProJaked's Universe Mode. Debut and NXT Championship pursuits (2014) AJ Styles made his debut on the first NXT episode, in a fatal four way match against Magnus, Samoa Joe and Austin Aries, losing after Aries pinned him. He then faced Magnus on the next episode of NXT, pinning Magnus following the Styles Clash, and also showed respect following the match. He was involved in the NXT Championship 6 man pinfall and submission battle royal at Royal Rumble, but he failed to capture the championship. On the NXT following Royal Rumble, AJ was the first man eliminated in a triple threat elimination match, and on the NXT preceding Elimination Chamber, AJ Styles lost to NXT Champion Sheamus in the main event. At the Elimination Chamber, AJ was involved in another 6 man match for the NXT Championship, and again he failed to capture the title, as the championship was won by Big E Langston. On the February 26th episode of NXT, AJ was once again in the main event against the NXT Champion, this time facing new champion Big E Langston. AJ Styles defeated Austin Aries a few weeks later, to become the number one contender to the NXT title at Wrestlemania, and the following week, Big E defeated Austin Aries to confirm the one on one match between the two. At Wrestlemania, AJ Styles once again failed to capture the NXT Championship. Randy Orton After Over The Limit, Styles would persue in a mini feud with Randy Orton. While the actions of both men was shady, perhaps common hatred, or Orton's annoyance for not becoming Number #1 Contender for Ted Dibiase's, now, ECW Championship, after Orton was rolled up at Over The Limit, believing he deserved a rematch. Both men would screw each other out of Money In The Bank qualifiers, before Styles became the Number #1 Contender. While Styles would lose, yet again, losing another chance at the ECW Championship. A common occurance for Dibiase in his title reign. The 2 would have on and off feuding, before ending it at Summerslam, inside a Hell In A Cell. Which Styles would lose, tapping out to Orton. End of 2014 After a lackluster time on ECW after Summerslam, Styles was able to captain one of the teams at Survivor Series, called The Phenomenal One's. Himself, Triple H & "Macho Man" Randy Savage would take on The Flock of Raven, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin & Michael Elgin. Styles' team would win the match, with a clean sweep. Styles' 2nd clean sweep, after he was involved in the last Survivor Series, being a part of the winning team. Styles got himself another chance at Ted Dibiase, and the ECW Championship. In the main event of TLC, Styles faced off against Dibiase, in a TLC match. In an amazing moment, Styles defeated Dibiase, ending his 205 day reign as ECW Champion. To cap off 2014, Styles could finally call himself ECW World Heavyweight Champion. ECW Champion Styles had an impressive first month as ECW Champion, defeating Samoa Joe in his first match as champion. He would go on to the Royal Rumble, and defeat Trent Barreta in his first defence. However, Styles made some slips in the 2nd month, losing a match on ECW, and more importantly, at No Mercy, his ECW Championship, in a 6-Man Battle Royal, tapping out to winner, Eddie Guerrero. Styles would get a rematch at Wrestlemania II, where he would once again tap out to Guerrero. This would be Styles' final match for ECW, as he would be the first draft of the 2015 WWE Draft. Raw (2015-Present) Styles debuted on Raw in a Fatal 4 Way to determine the new Number #1 Contender for Scott Steiner's WWE Championship, involving himself, Triple H, Jeff Jarrett & Finn Balor. Styles would win the match, but wouldn't be the only man to be involved in the match, as Mark Henry would defeat Steiner, to be placed in a Number #1 Contender match, which he would win, to make it a Triple Threat Match, at Backlash. Styles would lose the match, being eliminated lastly, by Henry. Since this moment, Styles has found himself hit a massive downfall in his career. Despite being Cruserweight Champion on two seperate occasions, he has not found much success regarding the upper echelon of championships. With his closest shot at becoming a main champion being when he lost to Shinsuke Nakamura on an episode of Raw, with the winner meeting Daniel Bryan. It's been a real downturn for the Phenomenal One, with the main question not being when Styles will get his next title shot, but rather if he'll ever get the chance for another shot? Championships & Accomplishments ECW Championship (1 Time) Cruserweight Championship (2 Times)